


It's all fun and games

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face Slapping, Facial, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Riddles, Touch-Starved, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: Edward and Oswald are tired of their everyday life in this trashcan called Gotham and want to have some fun. In private. No one else allowed.





	It's all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> A small dedication for my pal Wicke who dragged me into this fandom.  
>  I hope you're proud of yourself, friend.

Edward checked on the knots once again, making sure they were properly made. He didn’t want such a silly thing to spoil all of the fun awaiting for him and Oswald this evening.

It was good, to once in a while let themselves forget about world outside and just. Play in the bedroom where no one and nothing could interrupt them. The whole place only for them and whatever came to their minds.

Today presented itself as a rather calm one, though. Nothing extraordinary, green material around Oswald’s limbs the only extravagance out there.

He once again looked at himself in the mirror, hair neat and shirt smooth.  Just like he and, as far as he was concerned, Oswald liked. Only then did he turn to the other man, Cobblepot awaiting him on the bed sheets, playful smile on his features.

Nygma sat at the verge of bed and smiled at him, eyes piercing through him with no troubles at all. Oswald felt naked, utterly and completely out of anything to cover himself with. He liked it, though. It made him shiver, his cock slightly twitching in his briefs.

Edward was hovering over him for a moment longer before finally leaning in, kissing him passionately, sucking the air out of his lungs. There was something frightfully exciting in the way he used his mouth, his tongue, his whole body even.

Oswald was almost ashamed of how responsive his own body was, the slightest touch enough to arouse him. And Ed paid extra attention to the touching-part of their play. His slender fingers were ghosting over the pale skin one moment, only to be digging into it in the next  one. It was horrifying, how precise and good Edward was at it.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the nail marks and hickeys were spelling a word or something the next day. He really wouldn’t.

And then everything stopped, gloved hands leaving his tied up body and Ed’s face too high for him to reach for yet another kiss.

“You don’t even try to pretend you’re hard to get, do you?” a tinge of amusement was playing somewhere in his voice, his disapproval less acute because of it. “So tell me, Oswald, what do you want me to do?”

“You know,” he answered, a smirk wandering on his features.

“Oh, do I?” The other man acted as if in shock or some kind of utter surprise. He was good at it, Cobblepot had to admit it. But him playing dumb was not exactly his thing. Not when the bulge in his briefs demanded attention.

Edward leaned on closer and whispered into his ear, the hot air irritating the sensitive earlobe. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do.”

Oswald sighed, the low voice of the other man making things to his body he wished it wouldn’t. “ _I_ want _you_ to make me _come_ , Edward.”

Ed smiled widely at these words, white teeth showing and almost glowing in the dim light of the bedroom. “Beg me, Oswald. _Beg me_ to do it.”

Cobblepot smirked at that, being fairly aware how much Edward enjoyed such a tactic. “Please,” he started, trying to sound as desperate as possible, “I beg you Mr. Nygma, _make me come._ ”

The next thing Oswald felt was the air being sucked out of his lungs, again. This time there were also hands around his throat, a gentle squeeze enough to make him shudder underneath the other man. He was allowed to take a breath, only to be sucked out of it once again, a constant cycle of near-drowning experience more turning on than it should had been.

“Ed, why don’t you take your clothes off?” It wasn’t like he was complaining, no. However he felt a bit strange, one of them fully clothed and one only in his underwear. Maybe not even strange but somewhat… vulnerable? Yes, vulnerable and exposed.

“Oh, Oswald, today we take care of you and you only.” Nygma smiled once again, a warm feeling beaming from it this time. “Imagine you are the center of the Universe and everything that happens, happens for you.”

“ But still through your mercy?”

“Well, technically, yes,” he grinned, the small acknowledgment of the power he was currently holding apparently pleasant. “But worry not, I’m gonna treat you just right.”

Oswald tried to add something to it, however he was quickly shut, Ed’s tongue preoccupying enough. When, in between kisses, he pulled gloves off with his teeth and started to wander all over Oswald’s body, the series of shivers went down his spine, a pleasant and familiar warmth building up under his abdomen.

When he thought everything was going smoothly and stable, Edward pulled out, again. It made him groan a little bit.

“How about a little game, my dear?” he asked with barely hidden excitement, his eyes basically sparking with joy at the very thought of… whatever he had in mind. “You answer correctly, I give you a reward. You answer incorrectly, I punish you.”

“If I agree,” Oswald started, already looking for suspicious signs in Ed’s behavior and finding none. “Will you stop fooling around?”

Edward’s smile became even wider, implying a positive response. Probably.

“I can be long, or I can be short. I can be grown, and I can be bought. I can be painted, or left bare. I can be round, or square. What am I?”

Cobblepot took a deep breath, Nygma’s love for asking riddles in the most inappropriate moments beyond his comprehension. But he had already agreed so there wasn’t really going back now.

“I don’t know, really.” He answered after a while, giving up.

“Wrong answer,” Ed’s face unimpressed, no emotion shown as he slapped Oswald’s left cheek. Hard.

He looked at him with the pure shock in his eyes, Edward answering him with a shrug. “I told you there is a punishment.”

Oswald smirked, a malicious tone seeping through his mouth as he spoke. “Bite me.”

In the blink of an eye Ed cupped his face, harshly, and leaned over, something dangerous playing in his brown eyes. Something feral. “Will do.”

Oswald didn’t expect such a fierce and deep kiss nor a sharp pain but before he could process what was actually happening, it was all over, Nygma hovering over him with a blood smeared in the corner of his smiling mouth. Only then did he felt the iron on his own tongue, excitement, pain and fear mixing all together.

“I have a frame but no pictures. I have poles but not standing up. What am I ?”

Edward looked calm and collected, reading from his features impossible. Cobblepot didn’t really want to be slapped again, no matter how weirdly thrilling the idea itself was.

Then, it hit him.

“Glasses.”

Nygma grinned. “Correct.” With one smooth motion he removed his glasses and started to kiss his way down the Oswald’s body. He was slowly, yet constantly, going lower and lower, passionate kisses leaving marks all over the pale flesh.

He slowed down even more when he reached the abdomen, slender fingers so cold on the heated skin as he was sliding the briefs off. Oswald’s cock twitched at the sensation, Ed delicately stroking it up and down, now it was uncovered.

Oswald couldn’t hide his contentment at the sudden change of mood, the reward pleasing at the very least. He didn’t want to let Nygma know how good he felt, the fact he was entirely tied up and unable to do anything enough to fuel his ego and the sense of power. It was especially hard when his body wanted to scream out of pleasure, treacherous mouth on the verge of moaning.

He bitted the inner side of his cheek, not really afraid to make it bleed if necessary. Making undignified noises the last thing on his today’s ‘to-do’ list.

Edward’s movements became quicker, more rapid and firm. Oswald’s breath was no longer steady, sharp and uneven breathes taking over. He was panting, and Nygma seemed to enjoy this sound, an evil version of simper on his lips.

Then everything, every pleasant touch, stopped without a warning.

Oswald groaned and tugged his arms and legs, knowing it would do exactly nothing. Nygma took a special care with tying him up so that he wouldn’t be able to untie himself without his help. Another small thing showing them both who was in charge today.

“I assume you liked your reward, yes?” Ed asked teasingly, his hand ghosting over the abdomen and inner thighs, avoiding the erect cock on a purpose. “Are you ready for the last round?”

“Bring it on, Ed.”

“I am rarely touched but often held, and if you are smart you'll use me well. What am I?”

Thinking, when being aroused, wasn’t an easy task. Gentle teasing all over his most sensitive places also could not be considered helpful. Actually, it was straightforwardly mean, to speak the truth. How on earth was he supposed to focus on the dumb riddle when a _certain somebody_ was toying with him like that?

“Tick tock, tick tock, Mr. Cobblepot,” Edward said, going back to meet his face. Their noses were practically touching, his hot breath irking Oswald’s skin. “I am starting to think you don’t want me to continue.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ed. You are just not easy on me.” Voice shaky, he suddenly felt out of breath, his whole body aching from built up arousal. The proximity of Nygma’s face wasn’t helpful, too. His gaze was making him feel like a prey. It was both frightening and titillating, and he was not sure he liked that.

Just as he wanted to wet his swollen lips, the solution came to him.

“Tongue. The answer is tongue.”

Edward grinned just like he was a kid unwrapping his gifts on a Christmas day.  Oswald had seen him smiling like that only once and it had nothing to do with Christmas or presents, but with blood and knives.

Nygma hovered over him, his lips ghosting over the sensitive earlobe, his voice so low and deep it made Oswald’s body shiver once more.

“Correct.”

He licked on the earlobe, sending yet another series of shivers, kissing his way once again down to the still erected cock. This time he did not stop just above it, no. This time he took it whole into his mouth, his head moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Cobblepot gasped, his lungs out of breath yet another time this evening, but now for entirely another reason. If not for the soft material tying his ankles, he would already cross them on Nygma’s back, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

It felt so _good._ His insides were screaming but his throat couldn’t bring itself to work, sharp, uneven panting the only sound in the room as Edward was taking an excessive care of Oswald’s dick.

His tongue was shamelessly, and in surprisingly skilled way, teasing the head while slim hands were caressing testes, stimulating Oswald even more.

He knew he was somewhat oversensitive tonight. Only, he didn’t think he was oversensitive _so damn much._ He felt as if he was about to fall apart under Nygma’s touch, each of his moves tender, firm and threatening. As if he wanted to highlight, even more, who was the boss in their little play.

Oswald, as much as he hated this tiny voice inside of him, couldn’t bring himself to mind it. There was something freeing in being on Edward’s mercy, no matter how absurd it sounded. Maybe it was because he agreed for it, or maybe because he knew Ed and Ed knew him. Either way, it felt delightful, being treated like that.

Nygma picked up the pace, teeth now also having their part, flesh underneath them pulsing with pleasure. Oswald knew there was no much time left till the climax, he could feel it in every muscle of his body.

And then Ed stopped, his mouth making a _pop_ sound as he moved his head away from the cock. He started to kiss his way back up to the Cobblepot’s mouth, taking his time to play a little with the extremely sensitive nipples.

Oswald made a short moaning sound, quickly shutting his mouth and not letting the rest of sounds escape it. Nevertheless, this one sound was enough for Nygma to bark a short laugh, his beaming face suddenly inches apart from Cobblepot’s.

“I knew you would like the reward,” he said fondly, stroking Oswald’s cheek with a thumb. There was no sign of that ferocious beast from before in Ed’s eyes but he knew better than to believe the show. The predator was still there, only waiting to consume its prey.

Edward left a surprisingly chaste kiss on the swollen lips, his mouth still in the shape of smile as he lowered himself to finish what he had started.

Oswald shuddered at the sensation of Ed’s mouth once again taking care of his dick, pleasant warmth quickly spreading all over his body. He involuntarily tugged his hands, wanting to bury them in that neat mass on Nygma’s head, in vain. They were strongly tied, the knot not loosening one bit.

Cobblepot arched as he reached the climax, his consciousness turning off for mere seconds. Only then did he feel the soothing warm spreading all over his body, muscles finally relaxing after being tensed for so long.

Edward was once again towering over him, his smiled face now covered with cum. He looked like some kind of a madman, Oswald thought. He loved that.

“Ed, untie me, please.” He said after a while, his arms starting to feel a bit stiff.

“Oh, but it is against the rules, isn’t it?”

“But the game is over.”

“Is it?” A mischievous grin was playing on his features, Oswald unable to stop the bark of a laughter escaping his mouth.

“Yes, it is. For now, at least.” As he admitted it, Edward reached to the material and quickly untied it, carefully massaging Oswald’s wrists and then ankles. “Thank you, Ed.”

“You’re welcome.”

Cobblepot smiled at him, nothing stopping him now from ruining that perfect hairstyle. He liked Nygma in it but there was something charming in his hair being in a disarray.

He reached to his face, still covered in his cum, and kissed it, deeply and passionately, burying hands in the brown mass of hair. Ed returned the gesture, deepening the kiss even more, leaning on the Oswald and making him to lay again on the bed.

“I thought we were done for today?” He asked innocently, playful tone matching with sparks in his eyes.

Oswald said nothing to it, only smiled one more time, and brought Nygma’s face once again to his own. He didn’t care it was still dirty. They could clean themselves up later.

**Author's Note:**

> A short note: It was my first time writing something above T rating (or to put it simply: smut-ish content), so if something is off, I'm sorry! Please, let me know so that I can improve my work in the future. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading my piece, I appreciate every kudo & comment ♡


End file.
